Episode Plots in Cartoon Hero All-Stars
Cartoon Hero All-Stars has every plot ever in episodes-- # Warriors From Another World: First appearance of Mecha-Boy the Wicked. # Mecha-Boy Kills: Mecha-Boy often defeats a lot of heroes in this episode. # Duplicated: Mecha-Boy creates duplicates of the Cartoon Hero All-Stars and fools civilians. # Unable Two Transform: Optimus Prime and Dusty Crophopper will be fused to one body, unable to transform. # Dying Love: Mecha-Girl first appears to kill Heathcliff, Cathy's lover, so Cathy finds another love who turns out not to be human. # The Lancer Saves The Day: Isaac Merlin saves Jacob Heaven from Mecha-Boy's evil grasp. # Down to Normal: Mecha-Boy powers down our heroes. # To Bribe a Bride...: Mecha-Boy kidnaps brides from all over town, so She-Ra and He-Man plan a fake wedding... # Fake Defector: Someone has become a fake defector! # Cat Fight: Catra and Catira, the Cat Twins, have a cat fight! Can Isaac and Jacob calm them down? # Brainwashed!: Jealous, Mecha-Boy brainwashes Danger Mouse, though the effect can last 20 minutes. # In the Beach: The heroic Jacob Heaven decides to come to the beach. # Befriending Evil: A traitor who betrayed Mecha-Boy was befriended by Sailor Moon and survives in the end. # Untransformed Battle: The Cartoon Hero All-Stars fight off Mecha-Boy's mooks (the Mecha-Demons) untransformed. # Tanabata: The heroes go to Japan to celebrate Tanabata. # Kyoto's Emerald: Mecha-Boy senses a fake Chaos Emerald in Medieval Kyoto. # Scientist: It is revealed that a scientist created Mecha-Boy from his own son. # Inanimate: One of Mecha-Boy's monsters switches people's bodies with inanimate objects! # September 11: A plane crashes in Emerald City. # Man, I Feel Like A Woman: Body swapped? Then you've got bad ol' Mecha-Boy switching the bodies of innocent people! # Arranged Marriage on Halloween: After Freddy Fazbear is defeated by Mecha-Boy in the City Stadium, his grandpa plans an arranged marriage with Ashrati. # Extra Member: The CHAS have a new member in tow... # Thanks to Give: A monster ends up cheating the Red Ranger on Thanksgiving. # Christmas Carol: Mecha-Boy encounters Ebenezer Scrooge. # Weaker Turns Stronger: A child abused by Mecha-Boy turns stronger because of the chosen one. # Sing, Ashrati!: Ashrati foils Mecha-Girl by singing. # Book of Jobs: One of the heroes gets a job. # J.B.: J.B. Phobosson kidnaps the male heroes, so that the heroines will rescue them! # Eat!: Mecha-Boy and Mecha-Girl are left starving. But, what will they do if they eat our food supplies? # Spot the Imposter: A shapeshifting monster of Mecha-Boy's fools the heroes. # Quarreling: No man should quarrel among himself or herself. # Toy Sacrifice: After Mecha-Boy steals a Chaos Emerald from the destroyed Krypton, he must sacrifice Woody and Buzz into the Altar, but Pinhead won't let that happen! # Copying... 100%: Mecha-Boy copies a lot of the All-Stars's abilities. # University: Mecha-Boy makes all who succeed fail at university. # Mecha-Ville: Jacob and Isaac awake to find themselves in a bad future where Mecha-Boy turned it into his own universe. At the conclusion it was a dream all along! # Too Late: Mecha-Boy captures all of the Emeralds and is turned into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. # Battle of the Heroics: The final battle approaches Category:Cartoon Hero All-Stars Category:Episode Plots Category:Episodes Category:Lists